


Precipice

by sailingthenightsea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oops, also, i'm a poet and i can't stop, just sorta whenever, shit i got poetic, so no spoiler warnings, this has no timeline really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthenightsea/pseuds/sailingthenightsea
Summary: a poetic piece of aesthetic shit that i poured my soul into so please be gentle because i am soft...yes it's only 200ish words but that just means a fast read (give me a chance man. i see you. scrolling by. dick.)dean winchester and the angel castiel have always felt something pulling them together. maybe it's something to do with gravity. maybe it's something to do with free will. maybe they're going to come crashing together soon.





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first supernatural fic since i stopped watching a couple years ago, so be gentle? please? i binged over the summer, wrote this yesterday, and finally watched 12x23 tonight. i'm broken now, but this was still pretty and so here. 
> 
> the lowercase is a choice.

it's not something they talk about. not now. not yet, at least. 

but even though it goes unmentioned, they are both painfully aware of the words lingering just under their tongues. 

the pull in the pits of their stomachs. the static prickling over their skin when they're in the same room. almost painful in how it feels so goddamn _good_. 

something dirty and heavy and so utterly, unforgivingly human. 

the righteous man and the fallen angel. 

some days it feels like it's too much. some days it feels like it'll all collapse in on itself, suffocating them both under the weight of all that should have been said long ago. 

some days it's so soft it borders on aching. some days all it would take is two steps forward and just a drop of the bravery they both have in the face of monsters and devils and god himself. 

but they don't talk about it. 

not yet. 

 

but they will. 

one day. 

eventually. 

they will and everything will fall into place. 

and it will be better than anything they ever imagined. all hands and nails and holding on for dear life. all skin and sweat and the scent of each other. all tender kisses on scars and bruises. new and old wounds. healing. heads thrown back; vulnerabilities exposed. whimpers and moans and murmured promises. bite marks on shoulders. pupils blown. falling to pieces under the others touch. warm and open and trusting. saving each other. 

and the moment of pure, unadulterated feeling. words spilling over lips. all ' _dean_ ' and ' _cas_ ' and 'i love you i love you i love you'. like prayers. 

and in a way, that's exactly what they are. 

what they have been since the very start: 

"dean winchester is _saved_."

**Author's Note:**

> i love to read and reply to comments so leave one? maybe? kudos are my life so i'd love to see one or two :DDD


End file.
